Simulacrum
'' Simulacrum'' (stylised as S I M U L A C R U M) is a science fiction/dystopian webcomic written and illustrated by Hannah Bottenberg. It takes place in the year 2250 and revolves around the protagonists' quest to deliver a message to space that could save a group of suppressed people on Earth. Official Synopsis Ara Sahar’i and Sirius Steel have nothing in common. Ara is a half human, half alien con-artist who’s been on the run ever since she fled her homeworld four years ago. Sirius Steel is a no-nonsense advanced android from Earth who works as a detective for the Los Angeles Cosmopolitan Police Department. Little do they both know that when they cross paths the truth about Earth’s corrupted government will force them both to flee the planet together with a message destined for space that could save – or destroy – everything they hold dear. Characters ' Ara Sahar’i' - a half human/half Voush'ni con artist fleeing from her mysterious past [[Sirius Steel|'Sirius Steel']] - an advanced android who works as a detective for the Los Angeles Cosmopolitan Police Department. Kizzy Lin - the commander of the Coalition's Baker Militia. She is involved in the top secret project known as Pandora, designed to help her long-suffering people. Rilo Bari'at - the Voush'ni ambassador sent to Earth to retrieve Ara after her arrest. His reasons for taking on this mission seem personal. Dennis Randall - the charismatic mayor of Los Angeles. Most of his constituents love him, and are unaware of his draconian tactics. Plot In the year 2250, Earth is a fractured society consisting of the "utopian" Corporation of the Americas and its allies and the disenfranchised members of the Coalitions. The Corporation government maintains large, protected cities underneath arcologies called GeoDomes, while those who are deemed unworthy live outside in the harsh environment ravaged by advanced global warming and nuclear radiation. The educated elite that politically disagree with the materialistic Corporation society have left the planet and have formed the Sectorian Colonies . Recently a 70-year war has ended between the Voush'ni , a race of primate humanoids from the Alpha Centauri A System, and the collective forces of Corporation Earth and the Sectorian Colonies. The war was over the presence of an Earth colony in the Alpha Centauri System. Ara Sahar'i, a human/Voush'ni criminal heads to Earth in her shuttle pod in an attempt to escape authorities from the planet Argaez, where she has just aquired 25 cases of bootleg brandy that she intends to sell in the city of Chicago. However, her shuttle malfunctions, turning her off course, and she instead crash lands just outside of Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Sirius Steel, an android who works as a detective at the Los Angeles Cosmopolitan Police Department, is trying to find a criminal who shot and nearly killed a fellow police officer. He is visited at the precinct by Ms. Danfroth, the officer's wife, and her daughter, Anna. Steel assures both Anna and Ms. Danforth that he will do everything he can to solve the case. Later, the office secretary, Linsy Liang, informs Steel and his partner, Wilbur McCallum, that the Dome Guard requires the police department's help and that they are to meet with Commander Estella Remmington at the Altadena border station. (...) Category:Simulacrum Category:Written Stories Category:Sector Chronicles Universe